Chocolate treat
by Americaissuperloud
Summary: Another old story based on Hetalia. America x Japan fluff Its Japan's B-day and American wants to get a gift for his close friend. In his confusion, he turns to China... who gives him some... intersting advice. The result is fluff!


The chocolate treat ^o^

Ameri-Pan

Summary- America bakes cupcakes for all the countries birthdays. When America gives Japan his Japan gets a little confused and America gets a boyfriend.

"Hey China, dude. Wait up." America yells down the hall to the older nation."What is it that you want aru?" China asks when America nears. "Hey, dude, your like Japan's dad right?" China nods, looking a little confused on why America would ask such a continues with "Well you know his birthday is tomorrow and I need to know what kind of cake he likes." China looks at America with a raised eyebrow. "What does his birthday have to do with flavored cake? I don't understand Aru." America smiles cutely and tries to explain. "Sorry, I make cupcakes for all the countries on their birthdays. So, dude, I need to know what he likes cause he almost never speaks. Even when I try to talk to him he's so quiet." China smiles slyly with a thought to get Japan out of his shell. "He likes chocolate. Now I would like to talk but I need to go and feed my panda. Bye aru." China walked away, smiling to himself and the trouble he had stirred. America was already planning what he would do. Seeing as Japan's birthday was the next day America went to his home in D.C. and made some cuppy-cakes.

*Time Skip* :)

The next day America goes to the world meeting with a thing of 2 cupcakes. He sees that Japan was sitting down instead of speaking quietly with Italy. 'Well, that makes things easier.' America thought as he walked over."Sup dude, Happy birthday. I made you some cupcakes. And they're not blue this time." America hands him the container. Japan smiles and thanks America quietly. "Yeah there chocolate, I hope they're good. I never really have been good at , dude. Happy birthday, how old are you today." In response, Japan seems to think then calmly say "I truly can't remember. To be honest I forgot today was my birthday altogether. I guess I'm getting old." Japan laughs a little though he is secretly freaking inside.'Homemade? Chocolate? What? Does this mean he returns my feelings? Does he know my culture at all and this is sly or is he stupid? What do I do?' "Yo, earth to Japan. Are you okay" America asks, looking concerned. Japan blushes and looks down. He then says "I accept the chocolate, Mr. America. I hope that's what you mean." America looked very confused in return and was about to ask what in the hell Japan was talking about when Germany yelled the meeting to order. America took his seat and glanced over at Japan, who was still looking down and seemed embarrassed. What had he done now? He thought everyone likes cake. Maybe he should look it up when he gets home to see if he should apologize.

*Time Skip*:)

Once the meeting ended America left for his house, deciding against speaking to Japan or anyone else for that matter, he truly had a lot of work to get done the week. When he got home after doing a chunk of his paperwork he went onto his computer and searched "Chocolate in Japan." The results surprised America. It turns out they giving homemade chocolate is something girls do to confess there love in Japan. Also if the person accepts that means that they accept their love or love them back. 'Well, that explains why he was so embarrassed. But Japan liked surprising enough liking America let alone loving him. Holy motherland.' America had always liked Japan but never thought he would ever feel the same. The thought of them together made America feel weirdly jumpy. He would go over to Japan's the next day so he could speak with him. What an interesting day it would be.

*Time Skip* :)

When America wakes up the next day he gets out of bed around 11:00. He gets dressed in a ruff old tee shirt and some jeans. Around 12:30 he sets out to see Japan. He gets into his old ford. He has had that thing for years and it still worked beautifully. It was his favorite thing to drive. _(Head cannons!)_ After about a two-hour drive America reaches Japan's house and knocks on the door. After a minute he hears a quite."One moment." When Japan opens the door he looks like he half has on his sleeping clothes. " why are you hear so early in the morning." That is when America remembers that there is a big difference in their time zones. It must be three in the morning here. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I forgot about the time zones." Japan smiles ever so slightly. "It's fine . You needed something from me?" America nods and Japan invites him inside. He shows America into his small living room. Japan sits across from America. " Do you want anything? Water? Before you inform me what you came over for." America thinks for a moment then says "Could I have a soda? Coke? That be great." Japan nods then leaves for the kitchen. After a moment Japan reappears holding drinks for the two of them. A Coke for America and a tea for himself. Japan hands America his soda and sits across from America once again. "You needed something?" Japan asks, ready to get this over with. Not that he did not like America's company, it's just whenever he came over it was to watch some horror movie or get him to do something. "Well, you see about yesterday. I am so sorry about that. I did not know the chocolate thing and I mean I don't really um ... Don't really think. I mean... I like you. A lot. Do you feel the same." Japan was surprised, that's for sure. He sure looked it. Japan did not answer at first. He just looked at America , who was sitting looking down, seemingly embarrassed. 'He was so cute when he was embarrassed.' Japan thought as he thought about what America had said. "What do you mean?"Japan eventually asks. America looks up a little. "I mean ... I could have been clearer. Um... I guess I'm nervous. Yeah... I like you. I think that's the part you got tho. I want to know, Um... Wanna go out?" Japan looks into America's eyes. When his brown eyes lock with America's blue he smiles. "Sure, that would be great." America smiles and gets up "Awesome." He says and puts a hand on Japan's shoulder. Japan ,who would normal stuff in and shake the hand off him, just looked up at him and smiled cutely. "That's all good ,now if you don't mind I will go back to sleep. I shall see you on a later date." Japan says as he gets up. He then walks over and kisses America lightly on the cheek. He turns away , blushing. America blushes a little too as he gets up."Next time I come over I will take the time zones into consideration." America says with a smile. Japan gives a small laugh at that."Yeah you do that. Have a safe trip home." America smiles to himself as he leaves for his ford. The ride home was an enjoyable one. The tragic light , for once , and music playing. America could not wait to get home to call Canada. This would be the perfect inspiration to get him to ask out Prussia. (Double shipping)

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
